


VALIANT

by quuwu



Category: Anonymous (2011)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quuwu/pseuds/quuwu
Summary: he year is 2021.. The world left in a post apocalyptic. Six vigilantes explore the rest of whats left of the US. Threatening to overthrow the government, join them in this long romance /thriller story."What's that?" Alpha spots suddenly, pointing to something out the window.A shorter female is slowly limping on the sidewalk with her arm pressing tightly against her stomach area. His nose and cheeks press to the window before jolting to the front of the car to yell."Stop! It's a girl!"Riot's attention was caught in just a mere word.Girl? What's a girl doing walking alone?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER ALL @S ARE FOR WATTPAD, 

The year is 2021.. The world left in a post apocalyptic. Six vigilantes explore the rest of whats left of the US. Threatening to overthrow the government, join them in this long romance /thriller story.

"What's that?" Alpha spots suddenly, pointing to something out the window.  
A shorter female is slowly limping on the sidewalk with her arm pressing tightly against her stomach area. His nose and cheeks press to the window before jolting to the front of the car to yell. 

"Stop! It's a girl!"

Riot's attention was caught in just a mere word. 

Girl? What's a girl doing walking alone?


	2. Chapter One | The Beginning

March 21st, 2021

The U.S. became a thoroughly militarized nation due to forced Martial Law. Everyone obeyed the laws, except a brazen, vigilante group. Riot, Tank, and Alpha were not afraid of anything, including death. The Crew gazed into the void and challenged it. As The Crew marches in protest, the National Guard deploys once again, riding their tanks with guns drawn and ready to shoot. The group runs to their armored Cadillac Escalade getaway car, driving fast-and-furious in an attempt to lose the patrols. 

“Shit! Are we going to fucking lose them or not?” Riot yells, gripping the hanger with one hand, gun in his left. 

“Tank, swerve them at the next intersection!” Alpha clutches onto the head of Tank’s seat behind him. 

Tank steps on the gas and then suddenly at breakneck speed spins the wheel, and his foot hovers off the gas. The Cadillac drifts into a left turn as the men shift with the vehicle. Tank speeds off, and the trail of the military vehicles scatter behind them, lacking the training to perform the sharp turns after months of inactivity from those opposed to the law. Luckily, because of this idleness, the roads were empty, and The Crew could go as fast as they needed.

They successfully make their escape as Riot loosens his grip, and Alpha eases back in his seat, relieved. 

“Thank God,” Alpha exclaims. “They were pretty hard to lose. Maybe we should learn some of their tactics one day.”

…………………………………………………………

After driving for about 3 hours, they stop at a run-down, abandoned house. The windows boarded up, but the door had been broken off. The brick house stood tall after all the blows it had received.   
The three walk in and see a familiar guy wearing dark, gray sweatpants, a black hoodie, and a Guy Fawkes mask. He sat with one leg on the chair and another one positioned towards the floor. The man is in front of a computer with a set of papers and files surrounding him. Along with the surrounding papers and desk, his computer screen illuminates his mask, his eyes hidden behind the shadows of his disguise as his irises glow.

“Anon?” Riot announces cautiously.

“What!?” The man responds, startled.

“Um.. so, the National Guard kinda chased us, but we lost ‘em, and we need your help.” Riot exclaims quickly.   
Tank adds, “With finding out some info on the government.” 

“What kind of info? I can give you traffic tickets, indictments, anything you need.” Anon answers excitedly.

“At this point, anything you can give us is good.” Riot responds. 

“Why was the National Guard chasing you, idiots, anyway?” Anon asks, following up. 

“Well, we may or may not have badly injured/ killed someone essential to the US government.” Riot says kind of sheepishly. 

“Are y'all fucking crazy or something?- How?!” Anon responds, his head whipping over to the group. Tank faces away angry at Anon's reaction.

“It started at the protests. All we were doing was marching like everyone else. Since America became thoroughly militarized, we needed to do something or nobody else would.” 

Anon sighs, “you guys are ticking time bombs for a fight..” he spoke while getting up and walking to his office. 

…………………………………………………………...

Anon scurries around his office in the eerie, abandoned brick house, packing up everything and setting papers in empty boxes. Everyone wonders how he even got service at this desolate shack. Anon gathers up his set, puts his equipment into his backpack, and slings it over his shoulder. When they are done, everyone heads back to the Cadillac Escalade and gets ready to head to a secluded hotel on the edge of a beach. 

Tank spoke up. “There’s a beach nearby where we can camp out.”

As Tank is driving, Anon sets up his office area in the spacious trunk of the vehicle. Alpha sat in the back seats staring at Anon setting everything up. Alpha begins poking around before Anon smacks his hand away, earning a small whimper from Alpha. Riot stares out the window from the passenger seat, watching the endless road pass by. The sun set about an hour ago, therefore the only light they had was Anon’s computer and their car headlights illuminating outside. The empty streets represented an apocalypse: abandoned cars and signs littered all over roads, along with street lights shut off completely. 

After about an hour they arrive at the dingy motel. Before choosing a room, they glance around for any danger. Once in a large enough room, Tank plops down on a dusty bed, immediately falling asleep.

“Does he always do that?” Anon asks, “Yeah it’s a normal thing for us.” 

Riot replies, Alpha nodding in agreement. Anon looks around at the less-trashed room, looking at the stains on the bedsheets and a strange black stain on the carpet. 

“Well I think I’m gonna go to bed, today was a long day.” Riot yawned. 

“Me too.” Alpha said, laying down on the couch. 

…………………………………………………………

“What’s that?” Alpha spots suddenly, pointing to something out the window.  
A shorter female is slowly limping on the sidewalk with her arm pressing tightly against her stomach area. His nose and cheeks press to the window before jolting to the front of the car to yell. 

“Stop! It's a girl!”

Riot’s attention was caught in just a mere word. 

Girl? What’s a girl doing walking alone? 

“We are not pulling over. We don't have that kind of time to lose,” Tank exclaims fiercely, not wanting to waste gas on some random pick up.

He is soon outvoted as Anon and Riot agree with Alpha. Tank pulls over, despite his protesting, and Riot jumps out before Alpha has time to unbuckle. 

“Hey!” Riot yells unobtrusively enough not to alarm the almost-unconscious girl. 

She yelps in fear and holds up a knife to him, and he stares at her knowing the knife would do nothing to him with her current state. 

Riot steps closer to her, leaving ten feet between the two.

“Put the knife away. There's no need.” Riot says steadily with a soft voice. 

His eyes scan the knife to her hair, which is covering the majority of her face. Then he studies the arm grasping her stomach; her blood trailing all the way down to her shoes, leaving a trail behind her. She follows his eyes and looks down, seeing the drops of blood that shadow behind her. 

“You’re hurt, I'm on my way to the hospital nearby, let me help you,” he tries, using a calm voice. 

Stepping even closer, with her frail left hand, she drops the knife and looks down. The unknown female moves her right hand and looks at the fresh blood, making her head pain twofold more than it was before. 

“Please, are you... One of them?” she asks with a small voice. 

Riot shook his head no; the black armor intimidating her, but his voice spoke with such kindness, it felt wrong to avoid him. 

“Oh...kay” was all she could make out before Riot grabs her under her right arm and hoists her to walk back to the car.

The female winces in pain as he assists her into the car. Riot places her in the seat he was sitting in, closest to the door. Her hand returns to clutching her shirt, her eyes trailing up the seat in front of her and around the car, seeing three other grown men staring at her in awe. One of the men has a Guy Fawkes mask covering his visage. The back of the car has a half-assed computer setup for him to hide behind. 

“So..what happened?” Alpha asked, pointing to the large pool of blood restaining her clothes.

Her eyesight wavers in between focusing and clear. The blood loss began to affect her more now. 

In weak words, she starts to tell them, “Police shot me while I ran.” 

“Can you lift your shirt?” Alpha requests, being mindful of the current barriers she has in regards to meeting complete strangers. 

The female complies and lifts her second layer revealing the blood-soaked undershirt she wore before. Anon gags at the sight of the semi-fresh bullet wound. He grabs the small medic kit from a black backpack and wipes down the surrounding flesh. She hisses from the burning sensation the alcohol caused. Tank continues driving, high-tailing it to the hospital as he now had an injured person in the car. 

Tank stops the car smoothly, so as to not hurt the girl in pain; additionally, to not create a screeching sound. What with her being shot not even three hours ago, police must be still nearby. 

Riot reaches towards the small girl and opens the door to help her out. 

“I’ll stay here and be on the lookout, the police must still be close.” Tank states, not regarding the movement behind him and staring at the red emergency sign every hospital had. 

Riot nods and walks with her as Anon and Alpha follow closely behind them. Each male carries a small black backpack for medical supplies. It is entirely wrong for them to steal, especially from a hospital alone.   
But do they care? No. 

Riot carries the girl, looking for a table he could set her on. After finding a cushioned table in a small room, Riot begins to search the cabinets, opening them in search of supplies. Surprisingly, he gets lucky and picks a room that has some old supplies there. She lies down and Riot carefully pulls out the supplies, getting ready to fix the wound and patch it up. He examines the area, seeing the bullet wound fuse to the shirt, creating a mixture of blood, skin, and fabric. With a pair of scissors, he proceeds to cut into the fabric and make an opening to the wound. He wields a hemostat and slowly lowers it into the open wound, digging carefully. He makes contact with the small metal and begins tightening the hemostat. Salem’s pain spikes and she holds out an arm to him without noticing. He sees, making a slightly troubled look, yet breathes in focus, careful not to inflict more pain on her. Her pain, on the other hand, is becoming harder to bear. He finally succeeds in pulling the bullet out from her and places it onto a plate that was near to the bed. Riot begins to patch her wound up using sutures, concentrating on his finger memory when he learned how to perform first-aid. 

Her eyes slowly move to Riot’s eyes. 

“Salem...” the female mutters, trusting him with her name. 

While cleaning the area and applying pressure he nods and replies, “Riot.”

She shakes her head and groans in pain. Riot continues caring for the injury. 

“Can you arch your back?” he asked, grabbing a white cloth to wrap around her abdomen. 

Salem tries, with the little bit of strength she has left, assisting him and arching her back. Once it is wrapped and covered, she sits up, her palm softly pressing against her forehead. He pulls out a painkiller and feeds it to her with a canister of water. Exhaustion grows heavy and her blood sugar is extremely low. Without his aid, she would have been dead within the same hour. 

Riot grabs under Salem’s arms and helps her walk back to the car. Surely, Anon and Alpha are back by now. Anon had now stuffed the bag with whatever he deemed necessary. Including the bag of lollipops, he found. Must have been from a pediatrician’s office. Riot opens the door to the car, revealing Alpha with two lollipops in his mouth and Anon laughing. Tank sits in the front with his arms crossed and a pout passes on his lips. 

“Took you guys long enough don't you think?” Tank complained.

Salem frowns, and Riot’s eyebrows furrow down. Tank scans her, his eyes narrowing at her nakedness. Riot promptly notices and averts his eyes, apologizing while digging through his bag for a shirt to hand over to her. Anon chuckles at Tank, who resembles a deer in headlights. 

Again, Tank speaks up, “So explain to me why it took you so long?”

“She was shot, I'm no surgeon fucktard.” He replies, defending Salem. 

“I think she should stay with us until she’s healed.” 

The two lollipops hit the floor before Tank turns around in disbelief, Alpha's mouth wide open. Salem is sitting in Riot’s spot, looking down. The car was large enough, so he sat in the back with Anon. 

“And why should I let her do that?” he asked, glaring at Riot with hateful eyes. 

“She could contribute to our team.” 

After ten minutes and lots of arguing, Tank finally agrees to let her stay. 

“Fine! Damn it,” Tank finally exclaims. But I'm not caring for anyone. She is your responsibility, not mine.” 

They all nod. Anon stays in his seat the entire time without any comments. He wasn’t one for joining in debates. Tank huffs and steps on the gas then prepares for yet another short road trip. Hoping to find another less damaged motel after.   
………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter two | Turmoil

The motel slowly came into view. He swerves the car into the abandoned motel parking lot, the large car making a squeal-like sound. Riot rests while Salem watches the outside, as Alpha gently passes her medication. Alpha peers at her over the rear view window, his pale white hair brushing the sweat on his forehead. His eyes gaze at her, appearing to glow in the darkness. Tank parks, not caring for much personal space- he just wanted a quick way in and out. Tank notices the fenced entrance is open, so he heads out of the car to close it with his manmade-lock. It’ll allow them a few days to hide while they think about everything. The peaceful rioters rest in the lobby of the motel. Alpha, being the gentleman that he is, helps Salem out of the car and wakes Riot to get up and move everything they have into one of the larger rooms. Anon, being the last one out of the car, yawns sheepishly. He grasps an old pair of headphones in his hands, the left side not working. 

Riot speaks, “Anonymous, you want me to take your setup into the motel?” 

Anon shakes his head and yawns again, holding up his bookbag. “I got it right here, big boy.” Riot smiles sheepishly at the nickname and Anon rolls his eyes, chuckling. 

Tank walks up to the car and turns off the ignition before turning to help Riot move in the last items. The bags were different in sizes, Anon carrying the smallest and Tank carrying the largest. Funny how Anon carries the least but always has the most, yet Tank packs lightweight but still manages to have the heftiest. Salem sits in the living room area and watches as the men go into the motel and choose their beds, one by one. Tank goes to sleep in a room closer to the entrance in case of any emergencies, in addition to avoid having to hear the others chat. Riot sits down as Alpha busies himself re-wrapping his katana. Anon seats himself in front of them and mentions Alpha to come over and introduce himself. He brings his katana over to them to keep working on it but still be part of the conversation. 

Anon bluntly blurts out, “I'm Anonymous” 

He didn't reveal his face, his guy Fawkes mask covers it along with his short locks. He wore a hoodie and a tight black vest. Salem smiles at the seemingly uppity guy. He sits in the chair as though he were a child, his legs crossed together criss-cross applesauce. Two legs press against his chest as he watches Salem beneath the dark eye sockets from the mask. Salem glances at the male wrapping his katana sheath. His grey eyes glance up at Salem, analyzing her longer hair and slim face. 

He speaks up, his low and husky voice shaking the room along with its atmosphere. Compared to Anonymous, who has more of a silvery voice, his words sound important. 

“I’m...” he says, pausing slightly before continuing, 

“..Alpha, nice to meet you miss Salem”

His voice is softer than Salem expected, and deeper. His long white hair is neatly tied back into a ponytail, his god-like appearance able to put any Vogue model to shame. His mask looks heavy, stone-like even... Salem's eyes explore his fine kimono. Neatly placed, with the silvery pattern of “The Great Wave by Hokusai'' beautifully threaded. Alpha glances up and notices her looking at his kimono, giving her a gentle smile.

“This piece was hand sewn” Salem stares in awe, her mouth slightly agape. 

Riot chuckles, “So, why were you out there?” Salem's eyes move up to look at Riot.

“I was trying to get some supplies for my siblings. We ran out, but they wouldn't give us more.” Riot nods, letting her continue.

“When they caught my family trying to escape the quarantine zone to loot a large city, they shot them without hesitation and black-bagged my siblings and I.” She glances at her necklace, gently rubbing the sides as if looking for comfort from the jewelry. 

“I managed to jump and land on the ground, but I ended up getting shot by a police man. I lost them... and then you guys found me.” Riot glances at her, the pain in his eyes reflecting her own.

She feels the need to break the heavy tension, which was starting to feel thick enough to slice through with a butter knife. “So, what's the problem with the pissed off looking guy?” Riot laughs. “Oh, Tank? Don't worry about him, he's always been like that, we've been friends since middle school. He's always been a pissed-off kind of person.” Salem let out a small “ah.”  
“How did the rest of you meet each other? And can someone please explain to me what’s been going on? My parents kept us in the dark to ‘protect us, ’” she makes air quotes with her hands and lets out a small chuckle. She didn't know about the war that was waging between both worlds. “This was all common to me. Father leaving for ‘work’ picking up supplies from the trucks. Mother would go ‘shopping’ scavenging for food and extra supplies left over from the major cities.”

Alpha hums as Anon opens his mouth to speak, “The protests in 2020. Remember those?” she nods. “As 2021 drew closer, they turned into violent riots. Not because of protesters, but because of those pigs. They committed cold-blooded murder without a hint of mercy. When winter arrived the virus evolved, a new strand that we didn't see coming. Completely rendered the world helpless. The president alerted martial law and the people living off the food supply that was stolen from major manufacturers.” Salem brows furrow in anger. “Why didn't we fight back?” Alpha places his katana down. 

“We did, now we are the last of the army that was left. A bunch of vigilantes with nothing left to live for but to fight for another day.”   
Anon nods. “Even though we lead the protesters, we’re still regarded as outcasts. If we tried to go to a quarantine zone, well... it's more or less a death sentence.” 

Riot replies after Anon, “What we managed to pull off was assassinate an extremely important government leader.'' Salem gasps. Assassination? Doing something like that while being under martial law definitely counted as digging your own grave. And make no mistake, they make death seem like a dream once they’re through with you. Salem shivers, thinking about the endless torture methods used by their own government. “I also kinda hacked into some government files and leaked the president's court trials. Riot and Tank were huge protesters, even the police were scared of them! They threw tear gas back at the police, boosted morale for the protests, and spread the word for others to join. Alpha was the speaker in a lot of the protests. He's got a way with words, which explains why so many people joined his side.” 

With that being said, Riot begins to answer the other burning question of how they all met. “Well, like I said, Tank and I met in middle school. Although after highschool we parted ways. He went to the military where he met Alpha and Anonymous” Salem glances at them as Alpha and Anonymous busy themselves with their hands. At least Alpha was doing a better job than the hacker, he pulls out a small tablet and begins to draw small doodles. Riot announces, “Well, we better head to bed. Tomorrow we have to plan to get some supplies.” Anonymous nods as Alpha stands up, wiping away at his kimono. He makes his way outside of the rooms, Anonymous following behind. There were two beds per room. 

Salem pulls her hair into a messy ponytail, brushing away the flocks of curls on her face and tucking them back. Riot pulls off his helmet, his face still covered not daring to face anyone but the wall. He turns off the lights and lets the moonlight hue sweep into the room. 

-

Salem wakes up to the rain pouring outside and Riot’s empty bed. Riot’s shirt sags over her body as she slumps forward from the bed and rubs her eyes. She stands up and makes her way outside, exhausted and in pain. She still manages to open the door and walk outside to find Alpha and the others chatting and eating. The grill sizzles with food, the aroma heavenly enough to make her mouth water. Alpha waves and focuses back on cooking. Anon is busy pumping his own music with his mp3 connected to his headphones. Tank is in the parking lot with a cigarette between his lips and a machine gun in hand, ready to shoot anything that moves. Riot, on the other hand, is prepping something. He glances at Salem and smiles at her. 

“Come over here.” He ushers Salem to his area and holds up a bandage. “Let me patch you up again. Those bandages have to be old.” Salem nods and thanks him quietly as she makes her way over to his table. The table is made of metal, old and rusted. It looks as though it could easily snap into two, but still somehow manages to hold up the items. Riot begins to peel off her old bandages, seeing the wound healing slowly but cleanly. “You’re lucky it didn’t go all the way through... '' he slicks a layer of antibacterial cream on the wound and sutures, “...it could have dislodged or done some really bad damage. But lucky for you it barely pierced enough.” Salem groans in pain, the cream easing the burning sensation and cooling the wound. He repatches the area and tapes it closed. “Hopefully during the weekend I can remove the sutures and add butterfly bandages.” 

Salem nods. “Where did you learn to fix wounds? Like, closing them up and extracting bullets.” Riot glances up and down, focusing on putting his items away. “Well, in my summer job as a lifeguard I had to learn first aid and CPR. Then I went to college to study as a nursing student, and had a teacher who used to be a doctor. He taught us a lot about doctor practices for fun.” Salem smiles imagining Riot being a nurse, his kindness and hospitality would suit him perfectly in such a field. 

“Did you graduate?” Riot looks down and furrows his eyebrows. “No,” he says solemnly, tucking his first aid under his arm. “When this happened I was in my third year of college trying to get my masters. This went down and my college became a battlefield and a safe zone for protesters. The huge pool became a testing field, the science room became a weapons vault, and my medical hall became a station to help protesters who’d been injured. That’s where I experienced my first real life situation where I’d use what my teacher taught us.” Salem looks at him, solely wishing that none of this had happened so that he could’ve had the chance to graduate.

“But I can still do my favorite things.” He holds out a hand to help Salem off the chair, “Fix up wounds and assist others!” Anon chuckles as Salem rolls her eyes, while Alpha sets down his food and ushers everyone to come and eat. Riot hands Salem a pill to ease her pain and sits down near her to eat. Tank stomps over, his steel toed boots noticeably slamming the floor. The smell of smoke still lingers on his clothes, practically drenching in the scent. Alpha lowers his head and sits at a table alone with Tank rather than sitting with the others. 

They mostly eat in silence, with a few conversations concerning Anon’s computer being incredibly slow, getting a few laughs out of Salem. But with Tank the air is heavy and thick, she could feel his eyes digging into her the back of her neck as he makes his way to his position. Shivers run through her body. 

-

They finish soon after and clean up, taking turns showering and patrolling. Salem is packing up when a whistle is heard- a police whistle. Tank positions himself to start shooting as Anon does the same in the higher rails with his Barrett m82, an ominous aura surrounding him. Riot holds his pistol and ushers Salem and Alpha deeper into the motel. “Alpha! Take Salem in and if anything happens, fight!” Riot pulls out a thick machete from his bag and hands it to Salem. Salem glances at him before she’s pulled by Alpha deeper into the motel. Muffled cries fill the air and fire from the gun lights up the darker sky. “Anonymous! Get the East side!” Tank screams as Anon rapidly clicks his gun and fires. 

Alpha and Riot lead her to the other side, a fenced area that connects to a section of the hotel. “Miss Salem, let us continue deeper till we are able to regroup.” Salem readies her machete and Alpha grabs his katana, hitting the cop with the butt of the sword. His helmet audibly cracks from the impact. “Miss Salem, help me get him over the fence.” Salem nods and both of them lift the unconscious cop, tossing him over. “That must be one hell of a sword! To be able to knock someone out with one hit.” Alpha smiles and shakes his head as he leads her. “No, it’s sheer strength. Taliham isn’t strong enough to knock someone out.” Salem chuckles nervously, glad to be on their side. Alpha’s hand has a light grasp on her wrist as they walk through the halls. He looks focused as he concentrates on getting them out of danger. 

The sound of gunfire slowly fades before completely coming to a stop. Alpha pauses, holding a finger to his lips.

Two people stand in front of them, one of them holding a sawed off shotgun. Their faces are covered due to the lighting in the room. The one with pitch black hair next to her is taller than the other. He’s even taller than Tank, and Tank is fucking massive. He holds a knife, positioning himself to attack. The figure glocks their gun, but before firing they shout “SHIT THERE’S MORE, MOVE!” and runs off deeper into the motel. Salem and Alpha look back to see a pissed off Tank, smoking a cigarette as though his sanity depended on it. Anon still has his sniper rifle in hand, and Riot just looks flat out exhausted. 

“Who were they?” Tank asks, exhaling a puff of smoke. Alpha answers, “They aren’t cops, that’s for sure.” He puts his sword back in place. Riot speaks up, “Let’s go find them! They might have some useful information.” Everyone agrees, Tank facepalms before following them. “For the love of god, just don’t get us killed.”


End file.
